Diskussion:Liste von wiederverwendeten Szenenbildern
was ist mit szenen die nur teilweise wieder verwendet wurden (layer). so wie http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:Earthspacedock4.jpg und http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:Starbase_74.jpg --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:31, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Wie wäre eine eigene Sektion? "serienübergreifend"? 13:48, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::finde ich unpassend. wie wäre "teilweise wiederverwendet"?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:55, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Auf Liste von wiederverwendeten Requisiten kommen auch einträge zustande, die teilweise modifiziert wurden (siehe Exocomp), warum sollte das hier nicht einfach so klappen--Bravomike 13:57, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Du schon wieder, Shisma... ;) Könnte man auch so machen... Ich überlege auch gerade, ob wir nicht die Liste von wiederverwendeten Schiffsmodellen nicht nach Liste der wiederverwendeten Modelle verschieben könnte, um auch die ganzen Basen hinzuzufügen. Oder lohnt sich für die eine eigene Liste? 14:01, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::die englische entsprechung dafür lautet übigens en:Studio models (guter artikel) ::::stimmt machen wir es so. allerdings gibts da noch ein problem manche aufnamen wurden sehr exessiv wiederverwendet zB diese wobei nur die aufnahme des schiffes wiederverwendet wurde und der rest ausgetauscht. davon gibt es eine ganze menge siehe Galaxy-Klasse/Bilder--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:04, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) Bild:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Bild:Enterprise im Orbit von Marijne VII.jpg Bild:Enterprise im Orbit von Devidia II.jpg ok, ich hab das jetzt mal so gemacht: einwände? anstelle der serien/film einordung, was haltet ihr von ordnung nach erstaustrahlung? also, ausgehend davon wann das später wiederverwendete bild zum ersten mal zu sehen war?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:25, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) to do *http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:TOS_generic_planet_4.jpg *http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:TOS_generic_planet_3a.jpg dieser planet muss noch hinzugefügt werden. ich weiss aber nicht unter welchem namen der am besten hochgeladen werden sollte und ich werds auchnicht tun eh die diskussion darüber nicht entschieden ist. daher notiere ich das hier. fügt doch eure notizen auch hier ein--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:23, 17. Jan 2007 (UTC) umbenennen? warum eigentlich "Liste von wiederverwendeten Szenenbildern"? warum nicht einfach "Liste von wiederverwendeten Szenen"? is doch einleuchtend oder? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:58, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich fand' den Titel so einfach "runder". 22:31, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) oder Liste von wiederverwendetem Filmmaterial? -- 10:19, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :: Das trifft aber bei einigen Einträgen nicht ganz den Kern der Sache. Für die Oberfläche von Delta Vega und Tantalus V wurde z.B. das selbe Szenenbild, aber nicht das selbe Filmmaterial benutzt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:17, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) das gehört hier auch nicht hin. Eher in Liste der wiederverwendeten Matte Paintings ^^. -- 11:51, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Warum überhaupt spezifizieren? Würde es nicht auch eine Seite namens "Wiederverwendetes Material" tun? 12:22, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Oder ein einzelner Artikel, siehe ME47s Vorschlag, der dann per Überschrift unterteilt wird, je nachdem ob Szenenbild, Filmmaterial, Matte Painting, etc. Bislang dürfte der Umfang noch akzeptabel sein, um es in einen einzelnen Artikel zu schreiben. --D47h0r ''Talk – Mail 12:44, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) aber was ist denn ein szenenbild? -- 12:50, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich denk mal, es ist die Weltraumanimation (zum Beispiel), die vor einer Szene gezeigt wird. Übrigens: Ich dachte mir, der Sammelartikel könnte ausschauen, mit dem Nachteil, daß bei Matte Paintings nichts steht... Erstellen? 14:48, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Gefällt mir, wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest du es erstellen. Nur eine Kleinigkeit, Datei:Runabout fliegt nach Bajor.jpg und Datei:Risa 2373.jpg sind identisch, bloß gespiegelt. Du hast es getrennt aufgeführt, ich hätte es in einen Absatz geschrieben, aber so wie es jetzt ist, geht es auch. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 09:58, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Hab ich, was machen wir denn jetzt mit diesen Seiten: Liste von wiederverwendeten Requisiten, Schiffsmodellen, Szenenbildern? 15:24, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Verdachtsfälle... Hier kann man die Verdachtsfälle äußern, einfach eine entsprechende Level-3-Überschrift anfügen. klingonsicher Bird-of-Prey tarnt sich (Flyby) Und zwar glaube ich, dass die Szene http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=105&pos=45 aus in einem der vorherigen Filme benutzt wurde. 14:07, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) Enterprise-D bei Impuls Die Szene aus stammt aus der Serie, oder? 14:07, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :wage ich zu bezweifeln, wegen der guten bildquallität. warum bist du eigentlich so glücklich? :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:24, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Verschiedene Serien Was machen wir mit Bilder, die in verschiedenen Serien auftauchten? dieses hier ist im Moment bei TNG aufgeführt, wurde aber auch in DS9 und VOY verwendet (Im Moment fehlt übrigens noch die Quelle für TNG, auf der Bildbeschreibung ist es auch nicht angegeben, ein Fehler?). Außerdem gibt es noch dieses Bild, verwendet in TNG und VOY--Bravomike 09:58, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Dann schau mal was ich noch entdeckt habe das selbe Bild bei Nacht. Vieleicht noch einen Abschnitt anlegen mit der Überschrift verschiedene Serien.--Klossi 10:05, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Ja, wäre gut, außerdem sollte man bei dem Bild vielleicht ergänzen, was es in den Verschieden Serien zeigt (ist ja nicht beide male Klaestron IV, oder)--Bravomike 10:07, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Das kann ich nicht genau sagen denn die Szene die da bei VOY vorkam, war ein Rückblick aus Borg Erinnerungen in dem viele Szenen aus TNG, DS9 und VOY zusammen geschnitten wurden. Und wie man hier sieht haben viele Planeten den gleichen Architekt :).--Klossi 10:14, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Also ich würde auf jeden Fall einen solchen Abschnitt einrichten, Titel entweder "Verschiedene Serien" oder (vielleicht klarer) "Serienübergreifend", habe aber im Moment keine Zeit. Ich mach es heute abend (oder du, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast), vielleicht findet jemand bis dahin noch ein Bild, das da rein kommt. :Ja Serienübergreifend klingt ganz gut. Ich schau mal so nebenbei ob ich was finde.--Klossi 10:48, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Hmm, wenn mann sich die beiden Bilder genau anschaut sind sie nicht genau gleich (abgesehen von der Tageszeit). Zum Beispiel das braune Hochhaus rechts, zu sehen hinter dem Haus mit der angeschrägten Front. Sicher, dass beide Bilder Klaestron IV zeigen?--Bravomike 18:43, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Auch die englische MA zeigt http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Klaestron_IV die beiden Bilder als Klaestron IV an und zur Sicherheit hab ich eben die Folge nochmal überflogen und obwohl es die kleinen Unterschiede bei den Gebäuden gibt, wurden die 2 Hintergründe für Klaestron IV verwendet.--Klossi 18:57, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Danke für die schnelle Überprüfung. Der ominöse Architekt wandert also nicht nur von Planet zu Planet, er baut auch ziemlich schnell neue Hochhäuser ;)--Bravomike 19:01, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::siehe Hodgkins Gesetz der parallelen planetaren Entwicklung ;) ---Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:28, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Natürlich könnte dieser ominöse Architekt auch der Großer Vogel der Galaxis sein. ;)--Klossi 19:34, 11. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Sortierung nach Serie ich finde es suboptimal die einzelne szenen nach serien zu sortieren. wie wäre es wenn man die serien komplett rausnimmt und die einzelnen einträge statt dessen die reihenfolge ihrer ersten ausstrahlung zu sortieren?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:38, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Damit würde sich (außer eventuell bei den Filmen und bei DS9 und VOY) nicht wirklich was an der Reihenfolge ändern, außer, dass die Liste dann lang und ohne Unterteilungen wäre. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du gegen die Serien hast, aber man könnte es machen, wenn man dafür eine andere Unterteilungsmöglichkeit fände. Vielleicht generell nach Bildinhalt (erst alle Planeten, dann alle Raumschiffsszenen, dann alle Städte usw.), ich hätte jedenfalls gerne Kapitel--Bravomike 18:42, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::mh... logisch wäre für mich eine unterteilung von Wiederverwendet und teilweise wiederverwendet. außerdem wäre es bei einer chronolgischen sortierung noch möglich jahrenzahlen anzugeben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:46, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :::Jahre bringen, glaube ich, nicht viel Sinn, dann vieleicht doch eher die Unterteilung nach Wiederverwendet und teilweise wiederverwendet, obwohl das natürlich extrem grob ist. vielleicht probieren wir doch mal nach Jahreszahlen--Bravomike 19:07, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::och, ich hab gerade entschieden das es mir eigendlich egal ist^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:37, 12. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Voy - klasse m Auf dem typischen voyager klasse m ist tasmanien und ein teil Australiens, oder etwas sehr Ähnliches zu sehen, ich konnte aber kein bild finden. Kommt ca. 20 mal vor